Superboy Visits Zootopia
by s82161
Summary: When Superboy flys through a portal and ends up in Zootopia, he wants to become a hero. He ends up being questioned by ploice. The Zootopia Police Department discovers that Superboy has extraordinary powers and is labeled as a threat. Will Superboy be Zootopia's first superhero?
1. Superboy ends up in Zootopia

Superboy was flying high above Smallville, Kansas. Superboy was a clone of Superman created by Project Cadmus in an effort to revive Superman. After twelve failed attempts, the clone known as **Experiment 13** was grown from a single cell to a teenage boy in less than a week and was a complete success. The clone was given implanted memories and underwent an artificial maturation process intended to match the age of the original Superman. Superboy wore the exact same costume as Superman, but without the cape. He also wore a leather jacket over his costume. Superboy also has the exact same powers as Superman. Superboy is 13 years old. While Superboy was flying a portal appeared and Superboy flew through the portal and landed in Zootopia.

Superboy P.O.V.

I landed in a city where animals talk and walk like humans. Through my X-ray vision I saw skeletons of all the animals that live in this city. The animals were scared of me and they started to run away. I said "I'm not here to hurt you." My super hearing picked up screaming from 2 miles away. "Help is on the way." I said. I then fly off towards the direction of the sound.

In a alleyway, a young female wolf was being bullied by some older kids. "Give me your lunch money." a panther said. "No." the wolf girl said. "Then I'll beat you up." a male tiger said. "Leave her alone." Superboy said. The kids looked at him and were scared at first, but then the panther said "Oh yeah. What are you gonna do?" "If you don't leave that girl alone, I'll beat you up. My punches are super hard." Superboy said. The boys ran away from him. The wolf girl cowered in fear. "Please don't hurt me." the wolf girl said. "Nonsense. I would never hurt anyone." Superboy said to the wolf. "What are you doing to my daughter." a voice said. Superboy turnd around and saw a grey male wolf standing beside him. "Nothing, Some kids were picking on her." Superboy said. "What kind of creature are you?" the father wolf asked. "A human clone." Superboy said. "Clone?" the male wolf asked. "It's hard to explain." Superboy said. "I'm gonna explore this city." Superboy flew off. Superboy takes out his iPod and he listens to _Work_ by Rihanna.

* * *

 **This is the first crossover of 2019! Superboy is owned by DC Comics. Zootopia is owned by Disney. Bye.**


	2. Superboy meets Judy Hopps

Superboy flew over the streets of Zootopia. He was listening to _Tequila_ by The Champs on his iPod. Superboy flew down to the street. "Hey you!" a female voice said. Superboy whirled around to see a grey bunny cop talking to him. " You talking to me?" Superboy asked. "Yes, I'm talking to you." the grey bunny said. "What species are you?" "I'm a human clone." Superboy said. "Clone?" asked the bunny. "It's hard to explain. I was created in a lab. Project Cadmus had this crazy idea of ressurecting Superman. They wanted to create a clone out of Superman, who died while fighting Doomsday. Actually, he can't really die, because he's invulnerable." Superboy explained to the bunny. "Who's Doomsday?" the bunny said. "Doomsday is a killing machine. He beat up the Justice League International with one hand tied behind his back. Then Superman got involved. Superman has many powers including but not limited to: super hearing, heat vision, ice breath, super strength, and X Ray Vision. His only weakness is Kryptonite, a green crystal that is harmles to other creatures, but deadly to Kryptonians." Superboy said. "What's your name?" "Judy Hopps." the bunny said. "OK" Superboy said. His super hearing picked up a fire just north of where he was standing. "Well, I have to get going. Nice meeting you, Judy." Superboy said. Superboy flew away.


	3. Superboy gets a family

Superboy P.O.V.

I flew towards the smoke. The building was engulfed in flames. I located the victims via my X Ray vision and I saved them. Then I use my Ice Breath to extinguish the fire. The firefighters congratulated me. "Thank you." the firefighter, who was a male tiger, said to me. "Your welcome." I said. "What's your name?" the tiger asked. "Superboy." I said. I fly away. I take out my iPod and my earbuds from the pocket of my leather jacket. I listen to _Top Of The World_ by The Carpenters on my iPod through my earbuds. I saw a house in the distance. Through my X Ray vision, I saw the wolf girl I saved earlier in the day. I saw her older brother, who looked to be about 17 years old. Then I saw her parents in the living room. I fly down to the front yard. I walk up the stairs. It's night time. I need somewhere to stay for the night. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw the grey male wolf I encountered earlier in the day. "Hi." I said. "Can I live here? I am very tired and I have no place to go." "Hmm" the wolf said. "Say, aren't you that boy that said that he was a clone?" "Yes. That's me." I said. "Come on in." the wolf said. I went inside the house. The house was a very nice house. I pull out my iPod and I listen to _That's the Way (I Like It)_ by the KC and the Sunshine Band. "Where did you get that iPod from?" a female wolf said. "eBay." I said. "What's eBay?" the male wolf said. "eBay is a online site where you can buy anything you want." I said. "What's your name?" "Victor." the male wolf said. "This is my wife Elizabeth." Victor said, showing me his wife. "Would you like to meet my children?" Victor asked. "Yes, Please." I said. "Danny! Lucy! Please come downstairs!" Elizabeth yelled upstairs. Soon I saw 2 wolves come downstairs. One looked to be around 17 years old. The other one I recognized from earlier. "This is my son, Daniel. And this is my daughter, Lucy." Victor said, introducing me to his children. "What's your name?" Victor asked. "Superboy." I said. "Superboy? Is that your real name?" Daniel asked. "Yes. You got a problem with that?" I said. "No problem." Daniel said. "How old are you, Daniel?" I asked. "17." Daniel said. "How old are you, Superboy?" "I'm 13 years old." I said. "How old is Lucy?" I asked Victor. "Lucy is 8 years old." Victor said. "Hi." Lucy said. "Hi." I said back. "I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" I said. "We just had dinner." Elizabeth said. "You can have cookies if you want. They're in the cabinet." I located the cookies. "Thanks." I said. "Nice leather jacket." Daniel said. "Where did you get it." "A couple of kids give it to me." I said. "You said something about you being a clone." Victor said. "It's kind of a long story. I was created by Project Cadmus, a top secret organization. I'm a clone of Superman. Superman is a super powerful guy who has dozens of powers. He has so many powers that it would take me a long time to list them all. Superman has super speed, X Ray vision, among other powers. Superman fought a monster named Doomsday. Doomsday killed Superman. Superman can't actually die because he's invulnerable. His two weaknesses are: Kryptonite and magic. Shortly after Superman died, Project Cadmus wanted to revive Superman. It didn't work. So they decided to make a clone. I was known as Experiment 13." I explained. "So, basically you're a robot." Elizabeth said. "Not exactly." I said. "I grew from a cell to who I am now in less than a week. I have the exact same powers as Superman." I said. "Wow." The wolf family all said. "I'm tired." Lucy said. "Time for bed!" Victor said. Everybody got into their pajamas, except me. "Who am I going to sleep with?" I asked. "How about you sleep with Daniel." Victor suggested. I went into Daniel's room. I took off my leather jacket and I hung it on the bed post. I slept next to Daniel.


	4. Supoerboy faces off against a villain

The next morning, Superboy got up early. He started to make eggs. Superboy got some eggs from the refrigerator. He cracked the eggs and put them into the frying pan. Superboy used his heat vision to heat up the stove. The eggs were sizzling. Superboy took out his iPod and he put on _Sun Daze_ by Florida Georgia Line. Soon, the whole entire wolf family woke up. "Good morning, Superboy." Victor said. "Good morning, Victor." Superboy said. "I'm cooking eggs." "I didn't know you could cook." Daniel said. "Yeah. I just used my heat vision on the pan and now the eggs are cooking." Superboy said. "That's amazing!" Victor said. "I know." Superboy said. Soon, the eggs were done. The whole wolf family sat down to eat eggs and bacon. Superboy ate some eggs and bacon. After breakfast, Superboy flew out the window to do some stuff around Zootopia. The people of Zootopia were shocked to see a 13 year old superhero flying around Zootopia. Superboy's super hearing picked up a bank robbery a few miles away. Superboy flew towards the bank.

At the bank, the robbers blew up the bank's vault. The robbers, a male leopard and sheep, were about to get the money when suddenly, a voice said "Hold it right there." The robbers turned around and saw a boy wearing a costume with a 'S' on his chest wearing a leather jacket. "My name is Superboy, and I command you to stop what you are doing and surrender to the police." Superboy said. The robbers took one look at Superboy and they started to laugh. Superboy said "Alright, have it your way." Superboy punched the 2 robbers in various body parts. He was eventually able to defeat the robbers. The Zootopia Police Department arrived at the bank. "Freeze!" a cop said to Superboy. Superboy turned to face the cop. "I didn't do anything wrong. I stopped the criminals from robbing the bank." Superboy said. "We're going to take you in for questioning." Judy Hopps said. "Hi Judy." Superboy said. "Hi." Judy said. "Questioning?" Superboy questioned. "Why?" "We want to know if you're dangerous or not." Judy said. "Dangerous? I just defeated 2 bank robbers. How is that dangerous?" Superboy said. "We're taking you in." Judy said. "You have to catch me first." Superboy teased. Superboy flew out of the bank. The Zootopia Police Department gave chase. Superboy hid in an abandoned building. The cops were looking for him. The cops found Superboy and they tased him. Superboy felt 500 volts of electricity go through him. That would normally kill a normal person. But Superboy was invincible like his counterpart Superman. Superboy passed out.

Superboy P.O.V

I woke up to find myself staring at a water buffalo wearing a police uniform. The buffalo wasn't happy. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in my office." the buffalo said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Chief Bogo." the buffalo said. I snickered. "What's so funny." the buffalo asked. "Your name. It's the most oddest name I ever heard." I said. "I get criticism of my name a lot." Chief Bogo said. "It's okay to laugh a little bit." "It's that your real name?" I asked. "Unfortunately, yes." Chief Bogo said. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "I want to ask you a few questions." Chief Bogo said. "First, what's your name?" "Superboy." I said. "Judy told me that you're a clone. Can you explain that?" Chief Bogo said. "It's hard to explain." I said. "I was created in a lab. Project Cadmus had this crazy idea of ressurecting Superman. They wanted to create a clone out of Superman, who died while fighting Doomsday. Actually, he can't really die, because he's invulnerable." "Who's Doomsday?" Chief Bogo asked. "Doomsday is a killing machine. Nobody knows where he came from or how he arrived on Earth. Doomsday eventually escaped and took down the entire Justice League International with one hand tied behind his back. Superman caught wind of this and decided to battle Doomsday. Superman fought Doomsday to the death. Unfortunately, Superman, who's invulnerable to everything, died." "What happened after Superman died?" Chief Bogo asked. "Shortly after Superman died, Project Cadmus, a top secret organization decided to make a clone out of Superman. That's how I was born. I grew from a cell to who I am now in less than a week. I was known as Experiment 13." I said. "I have many powers, including but not limited to: heat vision, X Ray vision, super hearing, super strength, along with several other powers. I have the exact same powers as Superman." "This is very interesting." Chief Bogo said. Suddenly the wall was smashed and a 10 year old kid wearing a Superman costume flew in. This boy was called Superboy-Prime. He is evil. Superboy-Prime grew up with the name Clark Kent. He was just like Clark Kent from Superman comics. Superboy-Prime lived his first 10 years as a normal kid. Then he encountered the real Superman. Superboy-Prime went insane. ¨I´m Superboy Prime!¨ Superboy Prime said. ¨Superboy Prime is evil. He is a kid from a alternate world.¨ I said. ¨So you´re the good Superboy and he´s the bad Superboy?¨ Chief Bogo asked. ¨Yes!¨ I said. Superboy Prime then caused havoc in the Zootopia Police Department. Superboy Prime then flew out of the Zootopia Police Department building. ¨I have to stop him.¨ I said. With that I fly off to defeat Superboy Prime.

* * *

 **Will Superboy be able to defeat Superboy Prime? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Superboy becomes a hero to Zootopia

Superboy and Superboy-Prime flew after each other throughout Zootopia. He followed Superboy-Prime to the Rain forest District. Superboy punched Superboy-Prime very hard. Superboy-Prime crashed into a house. The house contained a family full of leopards. Superboy-Prime crashed diagonally through the house through the roof. Superboy-Prime landed on the floor with a thud. Superboy-Prime got up. The leopard family was shocked. Superboy flew into the house via the large hole in the roof. Superboy-Prime looked at the leopard family. There were 2 male and female leopards. They were beyond terrified. Superboy pushed Superboy-Prime out the window. Superboy turned to look at the leopard family. "Are you okay." Superboy said to the leopard family. The adult male leopard said "Yes. We're okay. Who are you?" "I'm Superboy." Superboy said to the adult male leopard. Superboy flew out the window in search of Superboy-Prime.

In the house of Lucy Wolf, her family was watching TV. Victor suddenly saw a news report. The news report entailed that Superboy and Superboy-Prime were fighting. The news reporter was telling everybody to evacuate and take cover. Suddenly, Superboy burst in through the front door. Superboy was worried about the the Wolf family. "Everybody hide!" Superboy said to the Wolf family. Lucy and her family hid in areas around the house. Superboy tried his best to protect the wolf family. Superboy realized that Superboy-Prime's only weakness (besides Kryptonite) was magic. Specifically black magic. He learned about black magic via a mystical book. Superboy said a blag magic spell in Latin. Superboy-Prime was weakened by the black magic spell. Superboy sucker punched the now weakened Superboy-Prime. The punch was so powerful, that Superboy-Prime was flown through several building walls. Superboy-Prime was unconscious. Superboy was happy. Superboy turned toward the wolf family. "Are you okay?" Superboy asked the family. "Yes. We're okay. Thank you for saving us." Victor said to Superboy. "Your welcome." Superboy said. Superboy flew out the living room window.

 _A few weeks later,_

Superboy was excited. He was about to be given an award for what he did to save the city of Zootopia a few weeks ago. Mayor Lionheart awarded Superboy a medal. Superboy was declared a superhero. That's how Superboy became Zootopia's first superhero.

 **The End.**


End file.
